Happy Birthday Edward!
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Its Edward's birthday. Stuff happens. Edward X Roy


Edward sat on the couch of Roy Mustang's office. He didn't know where the man went. He called the blond to come in and see him. The others just told him to wait in the office. Its been almost ten minutes. Sighing Edward wondered if he should just leave.

*In the other room*

"Do you think he suspects anything?" asked Havoc. Riza blinked and glanced at the door.

"I don't think so. What is taking Mustang so long. It was a simple task. To buy the birthday cake" she said.

Hughes smiled " Good thing we sent Alphonse with him."

The door to Mustangs office open.

"I'm tired of waiting for him!" yelled Edward.

"Sorry Edward. Its orders. You have to stay in the office until he comes." Riza said.

Edward frowned and walked back into the office and shut the door.

Hughes sighed. "Poor Edward. He looks so bored. I wonder if he even remembers its his birthday."

"He most likly thinks he doesn't deserves a birthday party." said Havoc.

" Thats sad. Every kid deserves a birthday party!" Hughes yelled.

"Calm down" said Riza.

"Yes ma'am" Hughes laughed.

The door opened and Alphonse walked through wit Roy who was carrying a very huge birthday cake. He sat it on the table.

" What took you so long?" asked Hughes.

" There was a long line and a mother took forever!" Mustang yelled. "She held up the whole line for a half of hour!"

"I see" Hughes giggled.

Alphonse giggled "Roy said something smart and the mother heard. You knew what happened next. She beat him up with her purse!"

Hughes and Havoc burst out laughing.

"She fought like a man!" Roy defended.

"Okay...enough" Riza said walking to Roy's office door. She opened it and blinked. "We have a problem, sir"

Roy blinked "What is it?"

"Edward is gone."

"WHAT!!!!!!" Roy yelled running to his office. He glanced around and saw the window was open. He growled and rushed out "I'll find that brat!"

Roy went to the libary first. Edward wasn't there. He then check Edward's apartment. No answer. Roy check the park. No luck. Then he checked many different cafes. No dice.

"EDWARD WHERE ARE YOU?" he screamed into the air.

There was no answer...

Sighing the black hair man began to give up hope. He sat down on a park bench thinking where Edward could be.

Unknown to Roy Edward was very close by. He walked aorund and spotted Roy on the park bench. Rage over came him and he ran over. "STUPID MORON!" he yelled wacking Roy over the head.

Roy fell forward holding his head. "Damn it! "

"Where the hell where you? You kept me waiting!"

"I could ask you the same question! " Roy yelled back. "Why you hit me?

"Why did you keep me waiting?" Edward asked.

" Because I had to run a errend" Roy said.

"I see..." Edward frowned.

Roy got up. "Come on" he said.

Edward frowned and followed. They walked back to the office.

Roy let Edward walk in first.

"SURPRISE!!!!" everyone yelled.

The blond almost had a heart attack. "W-What?"

Roy walked in laughing "Don't tell me you forgot"

"huh?" Edward said again.

"Nii-san, Its your birthday today" Alphonse said.

Edward blinked " Oh..." he said feeling a bit sad.

Hughes and Havoc picked up the cake and brought it over to Edward to show him. Hughes tripped and the cake went flying. It landed on both Edward and Roy.

"opps..." said Hughes blinking.

Edward sat on the floor blinking. He was covered in cake. Roy growled.

"ALL THAT EFFORT !!!! ALL MY HARD WORK!!!! WASTED!!" he got up ready to snape his fingers.

" This is really good." Edward said licking some frosting off his fingers.

Roy blinked and calmed down. "I bought it.I would of baked it but...I'm a aweful cook."

Edward looked up at Roy and laughed. "You got frosting all over your face! Its an improvement!"

The black hair man frowned and picked up a handful of cake. Edward blinked and began to run. "STAY STILL!!!"

Hughes laughed and tripped Roy. This sent him flying ontop of Edward and when they landed on the ground. Their lips met touching gently.

Everyone fell silent and watched intently.

Edward's eyes where widen. So was Roy's. This was akward. Then Edward did something unexpected. He leaned up and kissed back.

Suddenly he pushed Roy off and dashed out of the room. Roy sat thre blinking many times.

"Did he...just...kiss Roy?" asked Havoc.

"Awww" Hughes said.

Alphonse blinked and shifted nervously. He knew his brother had secert affections for Roy.

"It appears that Edward has a crush on Roy" Riza said.

"Its more than that!" Havoc yelled.

Roy got up and walked into his office shutting the door.

Alphonse got up and ran after his brother.

"Well...this is a interesting turn of events." said Hughes.

************

Edward was at his apartment when Alphonse found him. "Nii-san" he said finding his brother in the corner.

The blond was crying laying in a ball. "I'm so stupid Al...I'm so stupid!"

Alphonse sat beside Edward and stroked his head in a gentle manner. "You're not" he said. (Alphonse has his body back)

"I shouldn't of done that. I embrassed him. He is going to hate me. Even though its my eighteeth birthday....I still feel like a little kid."

Alphonse helped his brother up. "I think you should go to bed. Then tommarrow we can go and talk to him about it."

"We?" Edward asked.

"Yes" Alphonse said. "I'll come with you. So you're not alone."

"Thanks Al.." he hugged him.

" No problem. Come on to the bathroom. You still have cake all over your face."

Edward just sniffled and followed Al.

*******

Roy sat in his office wiping the cake off. His blush never leaving his cheeks. Edward has kissed him. It felt nice. Smooth feeling. Roy touched his lips. Then he realized...in that one kiss..he had fallen in love with Edward.

The black hair man looked over at the window and jumped out. He headed for Edward's apartment.

********

There came a knocking on Edward's door. He got up and left his room. The blond wore boxers and a t-shirt. His hair down and a mess.

The knocks turned into banging.

"I'm coming!' Edward yelled. He open the door and saw a panting Roy.

"M-Mustang?" Edward asked blushing.

"Yeah" he said trying to catch his breath. He ran there.

The blond stood there wondering what to do. "Do you want to come in?" he asked a bit nervous.

Roy walked in and found a place on the couch. Edward shut the door and stood there feeling a bit figity. Roy noticed his nervousness.

" I'm sorry" Edward blurted out. "I didn't mean to kiss you out of the blue like that! It must of been embrassing!"

Roy blinked and saw how upset Edward was. He saw the tears. "Ed, calm down" he said getting up and dwalking over to the small blond.

Edward looked up at Roy and backed up feeling overwhelmed. His back pressed agaisnt the door. Roy moved closer and wrapped his arms around the blond. "its okay. I like it. "

"You do?" the blond asked.

Roy nodded and lifted up Edward's chin. He leaned down and kissed him gently.

Edward gasp a bit and kissed back. He wrapped his arouns around Roy's neck. The kiss turned passionate. Roy pulled away blushing. "Lets not move to fast"

The blond nodded and hugged Roy. "This has been one the best birthday's I ever had."

"Really?" Roy asked.

Edward nodded and smiled.

Roy saw that smile and then smiled himself. He kissed his forhead. "Its late"

Edward looked at the clock. Indeed it was very late. "Stay the night"

The black hair man's face turned bright red. "you only have two rooms."

Edward smiled "stay " he said running into his room he brought out blankets and pillows. He laid the blanket down on the floor. "Come. We can share " he said laying on his back. Roy smiled and took off his shoes and his shirt. Edward blushed and looked away.

"It's okay Edward. You can look" Roy said sitting down next him. Edward blushed and looked at Roy. Roy laid down and wrapped a arm around Edward and held him close.

"Good night..." Roy said.

"Good night...and..I ..love you" Edward whisperd.


End file.
